Too Late
by jaron5
Summary: Another WBWL fic. Ancient Magic has waken after a millennium. It sees the world is in danger and has to find one worthy of it's power. Harrison James Potter. A boy who was wronged, neglected, hidden, and has a secret that could rock the wizarding world off course.
1. Goodbye Harrison Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry stared at the locked door from the far corner of his small room. Much too weak to get up, he sat there wishing his agony gone. He wished he never caught his brother. His mind wandered to why he was imprisoned in his own room.

* * *

Jason Evans Potter was the Boy Who Lived, Chosen one, Golden boy… ect. He was also the younger brother of Harrison James Potter. Both had the same birthday, July 31st. Harry was born in 1980 at the stroke of midnight. Jason was born in 1982 at 11:56PM.

Before Jason was born, Harry lived in the Potter manor with his parents, Lily Evans Potter and James Charles Potter. They were a very happy family of three, and it couldn't be better. Every morning there would be a prank war, giggling, tickling, and full-blown laughter.

Lily would carry little Harry downstairs and James would turn into Prongs and start prancing all around the manor. Lily would scold him, but when they saw Harry giggling softly, she'd let it go with a smile, promising retribution later. And, when Sirius arrived… there would be hell. Then, Remus would arrive and Peter later, because Harry always cried around him, and the pranks would commence.

Everything changed when Lily and James were called to Albus Dumbledore's office. Harry saw more looks of worry than happy ones. His Mommy would rub her palms on her belly with a worried expression. He'd see his Daddy comforting Mommy when she was sad. He would usually crawl into Lily's lap and wrap his tiny arms around her torso. Lily would giggle and wrap her warm hands around his whole body and rock him to sleep singing a soft lullaby, happy that she had such a sweet, caring son.

Then, suddenly there was four. His little brother. Harry loved him at first sight. He was so tiny and cute. He had beautiful, wide hazel eyes. He had the same untamed messy black hair as James and Harry's, as well. Yes, Harry loved his baby brother Jase. Immediately after Jase was born, the family moved to Godric's Hollow. Over there, there was always a tense atmosphere, and his parents did not pay much attention to him anymore.

Harry was fine with that and was usually seen playing with Jase or crawling around with Sirius. Sirius and Remus cared a lot about Harry. Sirius more because Harry was his godson. Remus was usually reading a book to the boys, but the baby got bored soon and slept. Harry loved listening to Remus's calming voice and the interesting books he brought to read to them. Seeing Harry's interest in books, Remus chuckled at the thought of James son as bookworm and brought a bunch for the child to look at. Just moving picture-books, with a few words though.

With his parents paying more attention to Jase, Harry got bored and began looking at his books for long periods of time. He soon learned to read, as he was an unusually bright child. Sirius amazed after Harry read a small book aloud to him, immediately went to tell James and Lily. That was when the first argument started.

"Lily, Prongs! Merlin, look at Harry!" Sirius jumped excitedly.

Lily was cuddling Jase and James was tickling his small feet, while making hilarious faces making Jase laugh hard. Lily was the first to look at Sirius. "Hi Siri. What's wrong?" she asked. Sirius took a deep breath and controlled his emotions. With a huge smile on his face, Sirius said, "It's Harry! Come on you've got to see this. Our Harry is amazing!" Lily however stopped listening when she realized Sirius had no bad news. She took Jase away from her husband and stroke his soft black hair gently. "Oh that's great Sirius," she said absentmindedly. Tears were almost brought to her face when she thought about the prophecy again. Sirius was saying something, but she was to preoccupied thinking about the such burden Jase held. James had wrapped his arms around both of them. Suddenly she was jerked back from her thoughts as Sirius yelled. "Are you both even listening! Do you guys not even care about Harry! Merlin… Harry!" Sirius called more gently.

Harry appeared near the staircase, and walked towards the couch. "Padfoot?" Harry asked in a clear voice not seen at early as three years old. James opened his mouth to say something angrily, but Lily cut in. "Sirius! You know what Albus says. Who knows how long Jace will.." she broke of in sobs. James gently hugged her as Jase slept soundly in his mother's lap. He glared at Sirius. "What's your problem?" He growled.

Sirius stared flatly back at both of them. "I know you two have a lot going on, but you can't just ignore your other son," Sirius said firmly. "We are not ignoring him! Don't tell us what to do with our son, Sirius," James nearly shouted, but kept it down glancing at Jase. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Harry what did you eat today, other than the pastries and pumpkin juice I gave you?" "Nothin' Padfoot," came the soft reply. Sirius softly growled in anger. James glared at his older son, unhappy that he was lying.

Harry meanwhile was confused. Why was Daddy mad at him? And why did Sirius call him from while he was reading his book? It was very interesting and was called the Children's and Household Tales.

"He is lying," James replied softly still glaring at Harry. "No Daddy. I'm not lying," Harry told him calmly. James got enraged. Lily put a calming hand on his his shoulder, finished crying. She handed Jase carefully to James and stood up. "Harry don't lie. You had breakfast and lunch with us. Since you lied to your father, go to your room until I call you. Sirius I think you should leave too. You might wake up Jase. He needs rest."

Sirius was beyond mad. Harry never lied! He was a sweet, mature little boy who understood his parents did not always have time for him, no matter how unfair that was. He couldn't believe the child didn't eat anything. He had thought that Harry hadn't had any snacks, that's all, as he used to have them in the Potter Manor, where Lily always had some ready in hand to force the boy to eat, since he ate so less. He thought this would show them how much things had changed, but Harry not getting any food other than the few pastries that Sirius got him? It made his blood boil to see his best friends neglecting his godson. Prophecy or not, they had no right to push Harry away.

Sirius opened his mouth to yell, just to show he didn't give a damn about waking up Jase or not, when Lily took his hand and pushed him to the door. "Leave Siri," she said wearily. Knowing that saying anything else would make matters much worse and that he couldn't defend his sweet godson today he left, making sure that he definitely brought a week's worth of food to his godson the next day. And books.

After that they didn't raise their voices, but their was a lot of glaring all around the house to show that everyone was unhappy about the situation. Only Jace did not seem affected and merrily drank his bottle of milk.

After a few months, Halloween came by and James and Lily decided to have a break. After Peter and Sirius forcing them to leave, they finally agreed. Remus was missing though. Sirius suspicious about Remus, because almost all the werewolves they heard about joined Voldemort, and sheepishly told James about his worries. James agreed to keep a look out and Remus only came in once in while, still not knowing where the Potters were located.

* * *

Peter's nerves were frayed, and he was filled with nervous energy. Almost crying, because he truly was fond of Harry after the child stopped crying around him and didn't want him dead. He didn't want Sirius or Jase to die either, but had no choice. Voldemort would torture and kill him mercilessly if Peter didn't let his Master in. With a weary heart he sat on the couch listening to Sirius, Jace, and Harry laughing. Observing Harry, Peter realized what a genius the young toddler was. The child was simply astounding. Thinking about the incomplete prophesy his Lord talked about, he realized Harry was a perfect match to the one made for his Lord. He told his Lord that and surprisingly his Lord agreed. He told him that he didn't think a baby would be equal to him and if he had to pick, it would be the older Potter child.

Peter heard the gate open. The door creaked and his Lord entered. "My Lord," Peter bowed. "Wormtail," Voldemort rasped. All the laughter stopped from upstairs. "I will reward you Wormtail… after I finish my little business of course." Peter could feel his Master's amusement, and shivered.

Sirius chose that exact moment to storm downstairs. The shock on his face would have been comical in any other situation. He looked at Peter with murder in his eyes and screamed, "You bastard!" With his wand in his hand, Sirius began casting any spell he could think of at the terror of the Wizarding World and stunned Peter. Voldemort gracefully began dueling with Sirius. After a minute, Sirius sent a nonverbal dark spell that hit Voldemort's arm. Voldemort hissed in fury, livid that someone hit him with a spell, and cast a powerful blasting curse at Sirius. The young man's Protego barely stopped the curse from hitting him and he flew hitting the wall hard. He fought to stay conscious but the world went dark. His last thought was to pray the boys were safe.

Voldemort said, "I'll deal with him later. He will be subjected to torture once I finish off the Potter boys," the Dark Lord hissed, still miffed that he got hit by a curse, a dark curse that too. He stormed upstairs to the Potter brothers. He first saw the most greenest emerald eyes he'd ever seen on anyone's face. Even the mudblood's. The boy had the eye color of the killing curse. The exact color. He was staring at the Dark Lord with curiosity even as his arms wrapped protectively around his baby brother's. The Dark Lord for the first time in many many years felt fear. The boy had power. Next to his brother, he was like a glowing angel. He would be powerful, maybe even powerful than Voldemort himself if he grew up.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it to the toddler's eyes. Sad that such a powerful wizard was going to die, even though a foe, (he did love challenges) he said in a whisper, "Goodbye Harrison Potter." He whispered the deadly curse's name and watched to fly to touch the toddler's forehead. As if in slow motion, Voldemort watched his curse touch but then suddenly fling back with such a force, the room trembled. It hit his chest. He screamed in pain and the last thing he saw was the killing-curse eyes.

Harry passed out from exhaustion. Later he found out that Jace got a cut on his forehead in the shape of a V. He got a cut as well, on the left side of his forehead shaped as a lightening bolt. But his was an ordinary scar, he was told. His was cut by a jagged piece of glass and Jase got his by the killing curse hitting the right side of his forehead. Though, Harry knew different.

Sirius recovered in less than a day, and cried openly when he heard the boys were alive. However things went bad for the young man very quickly. After being put with dementors for an hour through all the confusion, and everyone thinking he was the Potter's secret keeper, James and Lily rushed to get him out.

The reunion was tearful, and Sirius was seen hugging Remus, sobbing apologies.

He and Remus got into more fights with James and Lily about ignoring Harry. Sirius left the Potter's when James threatened to send Sirius out of their home if he didn't stop his 'nonsense'. Remus was saved, but just because he was Jace's godfather. Remus always tried his best to help Harry as well, as his family never paid any attention to him. They were much to preoccupied by their younger son's fame and their worry for him because of a few Death Eater's on the loose.

He told Harry funny stories about Sirius and replayed messages told to him by Sirius to Harry. He watched the young boy laugh with a smile. He was amazed that Harry had such a good heart, even when he was ignored.

Sirius said that they should just kidnap the little boy and bring him into the Black Manor so they could both raise him properly the way he deserved. Harry still cared for his younger brother, happy that at least Jace himself paid attention to him. Though, he rarely got time with him because Jace was always away with his parents.

2 years had passed since that day, and the little attention his parents paid to him before that Halloween Day was gone. They decided to stay in Godric's Hollow and only going to the Manor at summer. Only this time with very powerful wards.

Any accidental or controlled magic Harry did, the praise was given to Jase. If he tried to show any of his talents to his parents, he was ignored. The day Jace said Pron's, his parents celebrated. They told everyone who were unlucky enough to be in reach, how smart their little savior was. Which was sadly the whole stupid Wizarding World.

One afternoon, Harry was walking to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich because he was starving. He didn't eat much yesterday and was upset at his carelessness.

His parents were in his mother's potion room, talking about something he had no care about. He saw his brother on the fourth stair trying to climb down by himself. Harry rushed to him and got their right on time, because Jace fell backwards. The little boy landed in Harry's arms, but his foot banged the last staircase. It began bleeding, and Harry tried to put his brother down to help the boy. He was much too heavy for Harry, for he was only 5 years old and could not carry the toddler. Jace slipped from Harry's desperate hold, and that was exactly when his parents entered. To them, it looked like Harry purposely dropped Jace.

When they saw Jace's injured foot, each parent had different reactions. Lily raced toward her younger son to help him. James grabbed his oldest son's collar and yanked him up, as Harry fell down from the weight of carrying his brother, since he was already so underweight and weak. He was suddenly faced towards his red-faced father. "What did you think you were doing?" James asked dangerously. He shook Harry's thin arm, hurting the little boy by how hard he squeezed him. "Dadd-" Harry was cut off from his explanation as his father pulled him up the stairs. "You ungrateful brat. You know that you are still alive because of him. How dare you hurt Jace. He carries such a burden and you make everything harder for him!" James walked upstairs, dragging his son behind him. Harry kept tripping as he tried to keep up with his father. James pushed his son into his small room given to him when they entered the Potter Manor with Jace. "I wish you never were my son!" James yelled and his magic locked the child's room from the outside, from anger. His magic was boiling out of control.

For the first time since he was very young, Harry cried. Tears rolled silently down his tiny cheeks as he stared desperately at the door for his father to come back. To tell him it was all a big misunderstanding and hug him and tell him he was very sorry. But his father or mother never came back. They never came, so why now. They would never hug him or kiss him like they did when he was little.

Harry remembered Sirius telling him why his parents stopped paying attention to him, when Harry asked. He remembered it was his last time crying, because he had a photographic memory. Sirius gently wiped his tears and hugged him hard. He told Harry that Lily and James truly loved and cared about Harry but were very upset by some news about Jase. He said that they would come around and see what a great son they had right before their eyes. Then he made Harry laugh and clap his hands as he turned into Padfoot. All Harry's worries were wiped away.

But Sirius was not here anymore. He didn't wipe away Harry's tears, as he did last time. He didn't take away his fears. Harry cried harder when he finally realized his parents would never again look at him with love as they did with Jase. He curled up into a tiny ball and fell asleep, feeling so alone.

* * *

It had been three weeks. They forgotten him. They forgot he existed. Their own son. He couldn't care anymore. He felt nothing for them. They were not his parents, they didn't deserve to be. He was exhausted. He couldn't live any longer without food. His magic was running out. It couldn't keep him alive much longer.

Harry didn't really care about dying. He just wanted to say bye to Sirius. Really what else did life have. Everyone were incompetents, other than Sirius. Sighing and using up last of his strength, the 5-year old slowly wrote in huge letters on the wall with a quill: Goodbye Padfoot. Then, the child no longer, leaned and relaxed on the wall. He thought about what after-life would bring. He didn't expect much from life if his own parents left him to die. His last thoughts were about a big black dog wiggling his tail and jumping around in excitement. Harrison James Potter died with a smile.

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, and an idea just popped into my head, so I decided to write this story. Hope you like it!


	2. Mourning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I already wrote this, but just had to make a few changes. Here you go!

Lily watched her precious angel play with his toys with a small smile. Her smile turned into a frown. Maybe she should call Remus, it had been weeks. Probably let Jace play with Neville as well. They played with each other a few days ago. There was also another interview to go to tomorrow with Jace. She sighed looking up. Prongs had just come back from the Ministry of Magic. She watched him relax from an obviously tiring day on the couch.

Jace was saying something. "Huh dear. What did you say?" she crooned at him. "Ha'y. Ha'y," he said in a cute voice. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't understand what you are saying." "Har'y play?" the little boy asked.

"Harry? Huh. What Har…?" Lily cut of, realization dawning upon her. She screamed, feeling dizzy, her ears ringing. "James James James," she cried. James woke up at her scream and immediately had his wand out. Sensing no danger, he asked, "What's wrong Lily flower?" his voice laced with concern.

Lily looked as if she just saw the devil itself and looked as if she was about to faint. "HARRY! James!" she was screaming. "Harry," James said dumbly. It suddenly came to him. His face filled with horror. He yelled in anguish and ran towards the stairs, to Harry's room, with his wife racing behind him. The door immediately flew open at his will and what he saw inside stopped his heart.

The man fell down to his knees and crawled toward his son. Tears kept streaming down his face and his body shook in shock and fear. Slowly he touched the child's chest as if in a dream. He had no heart beat. But, he was so warm. James mouth opened in horror and screamed silently putting his son's head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around the thin child. Lily stared at Harry and then fell down in a crumpled heap. She fainted, her face showing her grief. James screamed and screamed. Even when his throat was raw and was close to losing his voice he screamed. He dug his nails deep into his wrists and hands to stop the pain. Before he fainted he saw the wall. Goodbye Padfoot.

Albus Dumbledore saw his instruments and immediately knew something was wrong in the Potter Manor. He hurried towards his floo, hoping everything was alright. When he entered he saw Jace crying alone in the living room. Albus scooped up the little boy and gently rocked the child with soothing words. Knowing that James and Lily would never leave Jace alone crying, he went to find them. He frowned in disapproval, knowing they wouldn't be with Harry. He had long given up on reminding them. He had scolded the both and told them to take better care of their older son, but the young couple got much too wrapped up with their younger one.

Albus loved Harry, almost as if the young boy was like a grandson to him. He never told anyone, but liked Harry better than Jase. The boy was so wonderful and full of life even when neglected. The child was highly intelligent as well. If not by having a conversation with him, then just look at the pile of books he had in that little room of his.

Albus often wondered if he could just take Harry… at least to Sirius if not him. The poor young man was devastated without his godson. He became more serious (pardon the pun) and became Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He took his duties seriously and did everything in his power to make the Wizarding World less corrupt. He had been waiting to take in Harry for years, but James banned Sirius from the Potter Manor and Godric's Hollow as soon as Sirius left. Checking every room downstairs, he went up the stairs. Puzzled, he saw Harry's door open. Amazed and happy that James, Lily, and Harry were together he walked inside.

And stared. He almost threw up and quickly laid Jace on Harry's neat made bed. Dread filled his old features and his age was shown more than ever before. Feeling sick, he saw Harry's malnourished body. Merlin, the child looked worse than a pile of bones. Albus, who had seen more than enough death in both wars, knew the child was dead.

He turned away, facing the door and saw a concentration of magic near it. James's magic he concluded. He guessed James locked the door with his magic in a powerful emotion of anger. So only James would be able to open the door again. Albus filled with rage. So Harry, even if he used accidental magic to try to get out (which he did), the door would not open for the boy. Albus choked on a sob which was threatening to burst and then noticed that Harry was only recently alive. He couldn't stop his body-racking sobs after that. The old man, failing to control his emotions, gently lifted Harry away from James arms, and put the weightless child on his bed next to his little brother. "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so so sorry child, I should have rescued you earlier. I have no excuse. We all failed you," Albus broke, "so badly," he said in a whisper. He dropped his head and kept sobbing when he felt a hand on his beard. He looked right into Jace's bright hazel eyes. "Oh Jace." Albus wrapped his arms around him and drew the toddler close.

Lily was the first to wake up. She groggily looked around the small room, wondering where she was. Then everything came back and she doubled in agony. Drowning in her misery, she dragged herself up. She saw the Headmaster, but she felt no emotion. Seeing Harry stiff and cold, lying in his bed, looking like a sack of bones, Lily fell, sobbing. She fainted again. Albus heard Lily, but barely moved.

A few seconds later James awoke and started screaming after a few seconds. He felt so much pain that it was dull and numb. Getting up again after he sprawled to the ground, he limped to Harry. He again tried to check the little boy's heartbeat, praying to every deity in the world that he was wrong. Before his hand touched the child, James hand was grabbed. Startled he saw the Headmaster for the first time. What he saw broke all the pieces left in his heart. Albus sneered at James in repulsion and anger. James never saw that look on the Headmaster's face. Not even when the powerful man faced Voldemort. Albus dropped James hand as if he'd been burnt and James fell to his knees.

Looking down next to him, James saw a book. Looking around he saw piles of books all neatly organized. He felt even more stabs of pain, when he realized he didn't even know Harry read. He would not know what books Harry read. He would not know which one was his favorite. Everything he should have known about his oldest son.

"Why was Harry locked in here James?" Albus asked softly. The old man looked so powerful and dangerous as his cold, hard blue eyes locked with James hazel ones. James answered emotionlessly. "He dropped Jace. I got mad and dragged him into this room." Remembering his last words to his son, James almost blacked out there in despair and intense sorrow. Moaning in dismay and disgust he whispered Harry's name. He didn't even deserve to say the child's name much less look at him. The sweetest one, who never argued and always stayed out of trouble. The child always glowed with innocence. He had the sweetest laugh and when he did laugh, everyone smiled in pleasure, happy that they were the ones to make him do so.

Albus turned around to Jace and pulled out a memory. He was just about to play it in his pensive that he summoned, but quickly enervated Lily. She was just coming around when they all stepped into the memory. Or more like him stepping into the memory and dragging Lily and James behind him. Watching Harry catch Jace from falling, Lily moaned in despair. James was white and shaking like a leaf, as he saw himself dragging Harry upstairs by holding his thin arm, though it was nowhere close to his malnourished shape now. He watched Harry trip, but saw himself still not let go of the tight grip he held his son in. Harry was looking at him with fear and a bit of anger that shone bright in his emerald green eyes. He saw the door locking because of his mad state and magic out of control.

James muttered, "I killed my own son." James felt his air get blocked. "He was innocent and he didn't even deserve me touching him." James wept as he tumbled out of the memory. "I KILLED MY OWN SON!" His screams of anguish echoed the house.

Lily fell again as her legs felt too weak to hold her up. "No," she whispered and sobbed hard, her body shaking. James took out his wand, ignoring everyone. He deserved to die. He never was supposed to live. He wished his father and mother never had a son. He was worse than all the death eaters and perhaps even Voldemort. The death eaters cared more about their families than James did. "Avada Keda-" "EXPELLIARMUS!" James watched as his wand got disarmed and flew to the Headmaster's outstretched hand.

"Give it back to me Albus. I deserve to die and go to hell because that's all I lived for. I'm nothing! I am a piece of trash that deserves more pain than anyone else felt in their entire life and afterlife! I tortured my own son-" James broke of, crying in anguish. "I made him starve to death and locked him up here all alone. And then I forgot about him. What must he have felt? My last words to him, were that I never wished him as my son.

How must he have felt knowing his own father left him to die all alone. Merlin, without him, Jace could have broken his head. And, what did I do for that? I punished him and left him to die! If Lily never reminded me, when do you think I would have remembered Harry, Albus? Huh, tell me? Maybe a year or two, would he have lay here dead and forgotten because of a man he never should have called dad! Or would I have never remembered him-" James broke of screaming and digging his nails back into his wrists. "Torture me Albus, I don't even deserve to live or die. I'm a monster!

Albus stared at James levally. "And what about Jace, James? What would he do without his father?" "FATHER! I am not even a person! I AM A MURDERER! A killer! He is better of without me. Should hear my name, he must feel disgust! He must be furious at me. I killed his brother. I-I…" James howled in anguish.

James grabbed a sharp pencil and began tearing his skin with it. Lily was hugging her knees and staring of into space with a blank face. Tears though, kept streaming down her cheeks. Jace fell asleep crying as well as he felt all the emotions around the room. His tiny arm was around his dead brother.

Albus shook his head in despair. Stunning James, he wondered how everything went so wrong.

Accioing the pencil, he picked up Harry and Jace and walked downstairs. Going into the floo, Albus yelled out, "Hogwarts Infirmary!"

* * *

Poppy was in her room, when she heard Albus yelling. She rushed out to see her friend in great distress. He was carrying two boys. The first one she recognised, how could she not, as she saw him in the Daily Prophet almost every month since You-Know-Who was defeated.

The other one… oh no! It was obvious he was not breathing. "Put him down here Albus!" Poppy yelled. She pressed the boy's chest and shook her head in despair. He was gone and there was nothing that could bring him back. Albus stood tall, head bowed, tears falling out of his eyes. He did nothing to wipe then away.

The doors opened and Severus rushed inside the infirmary, in his pajamas. Inside he saw a despairing sight. A familiar boy sat on one of the beds, crying softly, held by Poppy. Albus had his head bowed in front of an unnaturally thin boy. Severus sighed, raising a hand to his face. It was obvious the poor child was dead. "What happened?" he asked. Albus raised his head and Severus was only mildly shocked at Albus's tears. It had been a long time since he'd seen the old man cry, but if the boy was who he thought he was, Severus knew Albus was grieving very much.

He was only once mentioned in the Prophet, though a hundred times by Albus. Harry Potter, older brother of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Always-Ruin-Severus's-Mood.

"Severus," Albus whispered. He was Severus's mentor and the closest figure to a father he ever had. The man who comforted him when he grieved, and knew almost everything about him, that it was almost disorienting. Severus went to him, and put a comforting hand on Albus's shoulder. He felt awkward, not knowing what to exactly do next. Merlin, he was as socially awkward as Sybill! He'd just have to sprout a nonsense prophecy, and they'd become best buddies. Although, they could scare the students if they worked together...

After a moment, Albus composed himself, nodding his thanks to Severus, who just stood still. Albus strode to grab some floo powder. "Grimmauld Place," he stated and disappeared.

* * *

Sirius Black was resting on the comfy couch, feeling weary and weak. It started mid-afternoon.

Listening to some boring Wizengamot session about Norwegian Ridgebacks and their rights was not the way Sirius wanted to spend his afternoon, but here he was. His foolish decision to attend a session every week was driving him crazy.

He almost fell asleep, but Griselda glared at him in a way that made him regret knowing the definition of the word sleep. As Melissa Hornby stood up talking about poisonous fire, Sirius suddenly felt drained. It felt like he was losing his magic! He gasped, trying to get up and get some fresh air. A few people stared as he rushed out, but people always left if they had an emergency (mind you, only if the session was not important), but he was of course Sirius Orion Black, people always stared.

Tripping and running, he reached the doors leading outside and gasped for air. He apparated to the manor and promptly fainted.

He had just regained his senses, drank a lot of water, and now comfortably rested on the couch, feeling as if he could never get up again. He had no idea what was causing this and was thinking deeply when Albus appeared at his floo. Furrowing his brow, Sirius tried to remember if Albus said he was visiting today. It seemed urgent though, as he saw Albus's face. His old friend looked as if someone died. "Albus?" Sirius asked, "What's wrong?" "It's-" Albus looked away with hesitation. Sirius gaped as he rarely saw the cheery man so weary and ineloquent.

"It's Harry," Albus said finally, turning back. Sirius was up in a second, whatever that was weighing him down gone. "Where is he?" he demanded. "In Hogwarts? Is he well?" Sirius fired of. Albus shook his head. Sirius felt his heart nearly stop. "Hospital Wing," Albus said, and Sirius rushed to the floo.

Entering the Hospital Wing, all he saw was Harry. Harry lying there, lifeless and pale. Harry's beautiful smile. Harry's sweet laugh. Harry's bubbly nature. Harry blabbing about something he read. Harry playing with him as Padfoot. His Harry. Sirius held his child in his arms, sobbing desperately.

Please don't kill me! Review (hopeful face)


	3. Am

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

He felt someone stroke his hair. Hmm… it felt nice. He hadn't felt that good for a long time. Wait. Someone was stroking his hair!

Harry's eyes flew open to a brilliant lit sky. He gasped, taking in the purple, blue, and green lights, all perfectly blend together and looked to be almost dancing. It was mesmerising.

He forced his eyes from the lights to the person stroking his hair. If he'd been older, he would have fell in love with her. She was absolutely gorgeous to look at her. She was leaning against a tree, her legs folded, still stroking Harry's hair. She had a pale complexion. Her sea green eyes were alluring to look at. She had rosy cheeks. Her hair was totally white, not grey, but glowing white that fell to her hips. When she saw Harry staring at her, her blood-red lips pulled into a wide smile, which showed her blinding white teeth.

Harry wondered how anyone's teeth could be so white. "Harry Potter," she purred in an accent he couldn't place. Harry stared nonplussed. "Am I dead?" he wondered, because he was sure he had died. He had felt his magic give out. The lady's smile stretched, "You are in the Realm of Death, yes. Though, you are in the Realm of Life as well. This place I call the Neutral Realm, is a place most never enter. You are a most special case Harry Potter."

Her eyes locked with his and neither of them said anything for a moment. "This is the choosing ground, whether you want to go back or whether you want to pass on," she continued as if nothing just happened.

Harry frowned, it was obvious the lady wanted him to choose. He was okay with death. Being locked up for weeks with nothing but reading a pile of books he had already read over and over again made him almost apathetic.

It was easy to sort through his thoughts and memories. He understood that his parents forgot about him or that they just didn't care.

They were plainly not suitable for him, as they never noticed his needs. Sirius on the other hand was the only one who truly cared about him. Remus, sure he was great, but Sirius loved Harry with all his heart. Sirius would always love him, that much was clear, but he also understood Harry in a way no one else did before. Harry knew that the closest feeling of love he had was for Sirius.

"Why?" The lady gave him a questioning look. "Why am I in the Neutral Realm and not truly dead?" he rephrased.

"You are dead Harry Potter," was all she said, giving a secretive smile. Harry gave a frustrated sigh, but conceded. It was obvious she wouldn't answer him for now.

"You know my answer," he simply said, again staring at her eyes. The lady gave him a genuine smile. "You are an unusual child Harry Potter," she said, intrigued.

Harry gave her a flashing grin that felt totally fake, "I try." She gave a tinkling laugh. "I'll see you again Harry Potter," she said waving a hand over Harry's face. The world started to fade. "You never told me your name," Harry called out. He was her flashing teeth. "I'm Am (Aum)." The world became black.

* * *

Sirius rocked back and forth, staring at the flickering flames. Harry was in his arms, still warm but pale. He looked down to see Harry again, only to shriek like a girl. Harry's vivid emerald eyes were watching him with amusement. "H-h-how?" Sirius asked, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He felt sudden tears on his cheeks and hugged the child hard.

"Sirius," Harry gasped in pain. Sirius immediately loosened his hold looking sheepish. Then he went back to looking overjoyed. "You're alive!" he yelled.

"So I can tell," Harry said, humor in his voice. Sirius proceeded to hug Harry again. "You brat, don't ever give me a scare like that again. I have enough grey hairs."

"Oh, so you've finally admitted that you're old Padfoot. You became an adult," Harry pretended to look around, and then cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered, "with responsibility." Sirius gasped, looking affronted. "Never," he said, his mouth open in horror. Harry collapsed laughing, and Sirius joined after a second.

Harry began wheezing, holding his ribs.

Sirius's laughter immediately stopped, his eyes concerned, he carried Harry to the nearest bed. Harry had stopped shaking and stared as Sirius ran frantically around the room, muttering something about bloody potions under his breath. He ordered an extremely jumpy house elf to call for Poppy.

Harry guessed that Poppy was the Mediwitch of Hogwarts, as he heard James talk about her once. Sirius then seemed to remember something and let out even more curses under his breath.

Poppy came in with an irritated expression on her face, but spoke softly to Sirius. "Mr Black? Are you alright?" she asked cautiously, inching towards Sirius, not noticing Harry awake. "Poppy!" Sirius yelled in relief. "Harry needs potions and food! He is practically bones. Thank Merlin you're here."

Poppy's irritation melted into concern. "Mr. Black, perhaps you should sit down. I'll get you a calming draught okay."

"Wait wait, no Harry-"

"Mr. B- Sirius, please, you must sit down. Oh dear, I think you're a bit delirious. Hold on dear," she said sympathetically, still not noticing Harry.

"No! Ugh," Sirius let out his frustration by throwing up his arms and glaring at the witch much to Harry's amusement. He got of the bed Poppy pushed him onto and grabbed the Mediwitch's shoulder. He turned her around to face Harry.

Looking at Harry's seemingly angelic face and wide innocent eyes, she fell back into Sirius, her head knocking into the his chin, and yet out a yelp.

"B-b-b-b," she spluttered. Sirius rubbed his chin with a grumbled expression. "I don't know either, but there's no time for that. Harry needs to be cared now!" Pomfrey quickly went to her cabinet, shaking out all feelings of shock. She'd wonder about the miracle later, right now her patient needed help.

* * *

Harry ate till he thought he was going to blow up if he ate another bite. Sirius was leaning against the wall, watching Harry with amusement and something else he couldn't identify. "Are you done Harry?"

Harry looked down at his tray still full of food that could almost feed him up to a week. He shrugged, though his grip on the tray tightened. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius frown, and he hunched a bit to cover his tray. "Harry," he he heard Sirius say slowly. He saw Sirius sit down next to him.

"I'm not going to take it away from you if you don't want me to child." Harry almost sighed in relief. He believed Sirius. He would never do that to him. Why would he even think that? He met his godfather's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly, slightly afraid he'd hurt Sirius's feelings.

"Oh Harry," he heard Sirius sigh and felt arms wrap around him. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

* * *

Sirius was so angry his hands shook. How dare they starve his precious godson. How could they make this child fear that his food would be taken away in an instant.

Harry had fell asleep almost instantly after he took his two nutrition potions. The child's chest rose up and then down evenly. He looked so peaceful when asleep. He didn't have that old far away look on his face.

The child had seen so much, had been so wronged and neglected that he couldn't even be called a child anymore. He had been forced to grow up way too early.

Well, if Sirius had it his way, he would do his best to help Harry experience a real childhood again. He would spoil the child like mad. He started to think about all the things to buy… ooh! And pranks!

If anyone walked near the infirmary now, they would have heard Sirius's mad cackles and feel a shiver run through their back.

* * *

Severus Snape huried into his quarters and took out a bottle of firewhisky and pored it into a glass. He sat on the sofa, morosely stared at his glass and then downed the whole thing. Harrison James Potter was the bane of his thoughts. The child was dead, and it was obviously because of starvation. But how? How could the great James Potter not look after his own child?

He pampered the golden boy and gave everything a child could want to even not need. The Father of the golden child neglecting his other one was laughable. Severus sighed.

But, that could be the reason to. Looking after the boy-who-sadly-lived was probably to much work, that poor James Potter had to ignore his other son.

The way the man treated him during his Hogwarts years were not so forgettable, and it was actually not so hard to see that man neglecting his child. Glaring at the wall, Severus tried very hard to not think about her. But he couldn't and his thoughts wandered towards Lily Potter.

Snarling he thre the empty glass. The glass shattered, but Severus didn't care. How could she? Lily abandon her own son. It was too much, she knew how Severus was treated by his own Father, how could she do the same thing to her own son. The girl who had too big of a heart, left her own child to die.

Suddenly he heard a sound and cursed. It was urgent, something was happening in the Infirmary. Severus walked fast, out of his room, robes billowing behind him.

He rushed into the room, "What's wro-" Severus's jaw drop. The boy was alive and staring at him. At his astonishent, the boy gave a sweet, innocent smile that looked very fake. "Poppy?" he asked, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Severus was very sure that a few hours ago the brat had been very much dead.

"Yes Severus," Poppy asked with a mishevious smile. Severus merely glared, not able to say anything.

* * *

Albus shuddered, staring at a picture of Ariana. She was giggling at something, her beautiful red hair swirling around her as she ran. Tears fell out of his eyes. He had failed so many people, but most of all little Harry and his wonderful, sweet sister Ariana. They both died because of his mistakes. He was too late to save both of them. His beard was wet as he had cried till he had no tears left.

He heard someone knock on his doors. "Come in," he called weakly, quickly wiping away his tears. Sirius entered his room. Another young man he had failed. Sirius who suffered at the hands of his cruel family, having to go back every year in the summer to a place where he was hated after Hogwarts. If Albus had noticed, Sirius would not have had to go through all those years of pain. He was very proud that the young animagus still held his morals and values and goodness afterwards.

Sirius stared at his friend or mentor. Albus seemed so frail, he had never seen him look like this. His eyes wre wet and he was holding a picture frame of someone Sirius could not see. "Albus," Sirius gently said, his voice full of knowing that his old friend had been crying before he came in. Albus said nothing, still staring at the picture. "Harry's alive." The frame dropped and Albus's head turned swiflty to Sirius's direction. "What?" he demanded, his blue eyes shining deep with emotion. "Harry's alive," Sirius said again. Albus was out of his chamber in a second as if he apparated and was running towards the infirmary as if he wasn't a 150 years old.

Pushing the doors open he saw Harry talking softly to Poppy and Severus looking awkward, standing to the side. He stared at Harry, taking in his tiny frame, but a very much alive tiny body. "Harry," he whispered in happiness. Harry turned, his weary emerald eyes turning into joy as he saw the man he thought as a grandfather. Albus found his arms around his grandson and he wept in relief and joy.

Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but life got ahead of me. Anyway, this is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. I am not very happy with this chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything better so here it is.


	4. Small steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Sirius stared at the wooden desk in contemplation. Albus had refuted his first two ideas on what to do with James and Lily Potter. Of course they involved him in cursing them within an inch of their life, which Sirius was perfectly okay with.

"Azkaban then?" Sirius asked lightly, trying not to remember how the dementors affected him after just staying there for a few hours.

"It would be public then," Albus warned.

Sirius pushed of his chair and slammed his hands in Albus's desk.

"I'll do anything, anything for Harry," Sirius hissed. "Those two hurt him, and they could do it again and if they tried they could gain custody of Harry and Jace. So, even if the news is out, it could help us."

"I don't think they have the capability to even talk coherently Sirius, much less hurt the children. They are right now drowning in a great amount of guilt. I know you're angry-"

"I don't care! You and your damn ability to forgive. What are you going to do, let James and Lily raise Harry and Jace and say all is forgiven? Pat their heads like a good doggy? Harry _died_ Albus, in case you didn't notice. How he returned is a miracle and it is possible that i-it could have never happened and it would have been because of them. We are very luck as it is."

"I know Sirius. I'm just worried it could go badly and the boys could be affected. Remember it's Harry's decision as much as yours."

Sirius winced. "Albus… Harry does not think much of them at all. He doesn't feel anything for them."

Albus nodded, as if he had expected this. "I'll contact the press after you talk to Harry."

"Where are they right now?"

"Still in the Potter Manor," Albus replied back, knowing Sirius was talking about the Potter adults.

There was a moment of silence. "Can I curse them a little?" Sirius asked pleadingly for the 100th time, acting like a child begging for some ice cream.

"Do you want to end up in Azkaban, permanent this time?" the man asked, peering at Sirius through his spectacles.

"No," Sirius said petulantly.

"I thought so."

* * *

Harry looked around, amazed at the amount of books Sirius brought him to read. There were books on Latin, Greek, and French. Books on old magics, a book called the Magical Creatures around the World, which looked out of place, and some on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Harry grinned as he saw a small pile dedicated to Quidditch. Shaking his head fondly, Harry began to read.

Sirius entered after a while. Harry looked up and smiled at his godfather.

"Alright kiddo?" asked Sirius as he ruffled Harry's hair. Harry pouted, he took ages to fix his hair. He gestured at the second book of Arithmancy he was reading.

"Wow you're fast," his godfather said, plucking the book out of Harry's hands. Harry scowled.

"Give it to me," he demanded.

"Nope," Sirius said cheerfully, not at all perturbed by his godson's death glare. "Don't you want to get of this hospital bed, you're discharged." Harry's annoyance at Sirius fled away immediately and he hopped out of the bed and in a second Harry and the pile of books in his arms were out the infirmary. Then his messy dark-haired head peaked back in, "Uh, Sirius where is the library?"

Once he got over his initial shock of seeing more books than he had in his entire life, Harry began bouncing all around exclaiming and ahing and even cooing at some of the books like a child high on sugar.

Sirius shook his head bemusedly, this was worse than Lily and Remus put together. Resigning himself to know another person whose life depended on books, Sirius entered the library with trepidation, looking around fearfully as if the room would suddenly attack him.

Madame Pince's sharp eyes that were watching Harry like a hawk suddenly swirled towards Sirius. The glare she reserved for the naughtiest troublemakers that had the misfortune to face her wrath intensified. Sirius audibly gulped, gave a nervous salute to her and quickly went to stand (hide) near Harry's side.

Harry who normally had great observation skills was completely ignorant between Pince's glares and Sirius's fear in turn of hugging a book to his chest and reading another one with his nose quite literally buried in it while standing. "Harry. Table. Chair. Sit." Sirius gently led his godson to the tables and there Harry took a comfy looking armchair and curled in it.

Siris smirked at the sight and with a wave of his wand he had a picture of his godson in his hand. He quietly left the library with the intention to speak to Harry later, but not leaving without childishly poking his tongue at Madam Pince and getting out before she could say anything.

* * *

"So Harry," said Sirius as they were currently slurping soup in the Hogwarts guest rooms. "How do you feel about your parents having a trip to Azkaban forever?" Harry who was making airplane motions and scooping a spoon of broth towards his brother sputtered, spilling the hot liquid on the tile floors.

"W-what!"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said Sirius. What I meant was why."

"Why? What's there to why about?"

Harry mumbled under his breath, "What's there to why about. My godfather can't speak English."

"I heard that," Sirius waved his spoon threateningly in the air. "Remember, dog years," he waggled his ears back and forth, well at least he tried to, but just accomplished him in looking constipated.

"Well then _dogfather_ of mine, pray tell me why you want my parents in Azkaban? What did they do?"

"What did they do!" Sirius stood up abruptly, causing Jace to look at him and Harry to slightly flinch. Sirius took a deep breath, "Harry they neglected you and didn't provide you the basic needs a wizarding child needs. That's more than enough for them to be sent to Azkaban." _And they left you starving to death._ That was left unsaid though.

"But I'm alright now," came Harry's quiet voice. Sirius digged his nails into his palms, the only outward part shown of his boiling anger.

"That does not excuse what they did to you Harry."

"I know. But what about Jace. He needs Lily and James," Harry said his brows furrowed. _God does this kid think about everyone but himself._ Sirius seethed at the such low self-esteem his godchild held in himself.

"Child, Lily and James are not fit to be parents for Jace either. If they mistreated you, then they could mistreat Jace as well. Do you want that?"

"But they love Jace." _And not me._ The bitter tone of his godson told him all. That Harry was still wounded by the way his parents treated him, and not all apathetic to it as he showed earlier. It gave Sirius some hope that all was not lost.

"If they loved him they would have set some disciplinary rules for him as well, not pamper him beyond anything." Sirius knew he was being harsh, but he needed Harry to understand. "They were hurting Jace in a way as well Harry. And even if they treated Jace well, they still wouldn't be suitable because they hurt you. Hurting a child is a good enough reason."

"Okay, but can I see them first Sirius?"

Sirius stared at Harry. Wondering what was going on in his child's head, he said "Alright, but only if I come with you."

Harry nodded, staying silent. Sirius knew he was still skeptical. But it didn't matter, if it had to take Sirius a hundred times to show this little boy he deserved to be shown love and taken care of, he would. It would take small steps, but SIrius was going to try his best to break his child's derogatory thoughts.

Sirius looked at Jace, who was holding his big brother's hand with his hand, just a little smaller that Harry's, and looking at him with big concerned eyes. Yes and Jace would show him too. Sirius felt a swell of pride at Jace, a boy who would have a very strong heart as he'd grow up, he already did, and would be a fierce protective brother of Harry. Sirius's pride increased as he saw Harry looking at Jace the same way. Yes it would take small steps, but steps no less.

* * *

I know it's been a very long time, but I promise I hadn't abandoned this story. This chapter is short and feels rushed to me, but I wanted to update it and get it over with. So here it is!


	5. Lily and James

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. His robes were all black and all tucked in the right places. He sighed, letting his elbows lean on the sink. He was going to see Lily and James today, and he didn't know what to think. Sirius was getting Jace ready and that was obviously going well by the way his brother was shrieking in the background. Harry sighed, ready to go help Sirius, but turned back to the mirror. His hair was as neat as he could comb it, which meant it was stuck up in all unnatural places. Harry's face was gaunt and tired looking and his bright emerald eyes were shadowed. His cheeks were protruded, and overall he still looked like a skeleton with skin pulled over it and was as short as a bloody toddler. Harry scowled at himself in the mirror. He was almost six years old for Merlin's sake, not a baby like Jace.

Harry jumped as the mirror suddenly spoke, "Don't worry dear, you look great. Though you still need to fatten up a lot," said the unusually kind mirror.

"Thanks," Harry said aloud to the the disembodied voice and left the bathroom.

Jace it seemed had calmed down and immediately clapped his hands as Harry came out. "Ha'ry Ha'ry Ha'ry, " he absently babbled.

Harry put his hand on his brother's hand, there was not much of a difference between them.

"Hmm. Looks like you did pretty well Sirius," said Harry, pretending to give Jace a once over. "Soon you'll be a master in clothing, bathing, and feeding a baby."

"Hey," Sirius mock-scowled, "I'm already a master. This little ruffian was just cranky."

"Oh so you're still behind in mastering the art of putting a baby to sleep," Harry said playfully.

Sirius laughed and began tickling Harry.

"What you mean this baby?"

"I'm not a baby," Harry shrieked on top of his lungs.

"Ickle baby Harrikans," Sirius teased, now tickling Jace.

Sirius smiled as he surveyed both boys, one giggling till he had tears in his eyes and the other one who was still screaming and finally acting like a kid his age. He was so lucky to have these two. Sirius remembered his conversation with Remus the night before.

Flashback

Sirius flooed to 12 Grimmauld Place and saw Remus already there.

"Sirius!" Remus got of the chair he was resting on.

"Where have you been! You just left the house without no note, no nothing and now return after two whole days! You know how worried I am?" Remus demanded.

"Really I got enough grey hairs Sirius. What is something happened to you? Are you-"

"Hey hey Moony I'm fine," Sirius interrupted Remus's furious rant.

"Really," Sirius gestured towards himself, "see no scratches. It was just an emergency in Hogwarts."

"What emergency?" Remus asked curiously now, satisfied that his friend/brother was alright.

"Er," Sirius said eloquently, looking everywhere but Remus's eyes.

"Padfoot," Remus started to get worried again, "What happened?"

"Well, hee hee, it's about Harry."

"Harry! What happened to Harry? Why is he in Hogwarts. Is he alright? What about Jace?" Remus fired of, becoming considerably more concerned at Sirius's reluctance to speak.

"He kinda died," said Sirius lamely.

"HE WHAT!" Remus cried.

"Stop repeating my words," Sirius said childishly.

"Sirius," Remus growled, his eyes flashing amber.

"Hey it's okay Moony. Harry is perfectly fine now." Sirius quickly explained the whole thing while trying to calm the angry wolf down. By the time he was finished, Remus had almost accomplished in turning into a full mad werewolf without the full moon and Sirius was running around on his canine legs barking at Remus to calm down quite literally.

"Moony," said Sirius exasperatedly turning back into a human and steering his friend to the couches.

"Lets. Go. Kill. Them. NOW!" Remus growled, marching towards the floo with a determined pace.

"MOONY!" Sirius dragged the angry werewolf onto the couch and put a full body-bind curse on him.

"Now is not the time for you to do something so stupid that would put you in Azkaban before you can say Quidditch."

"But-"

"Nah na you want what's best for Harry and Jace Moony, pull yourself back together. Do you want the boys to see you after the first time in two years as a ravaging mad wolf?"

After that Remus had calmed down into his usual unruffled figure, giving Sirius a sense of relief and that order was back to to the world. After all there couldn't be a world where Sirius gave therapy to werewolves and was a calm unruffled, handsome man. Could there?

"So how are they Sirius," Moony asked quietly.

"Well Jace has been wonderful, he loves his big brother and I believe he is very protective of him. Harry is still coping though, but he will never reach the height of kids his age even with magic."

"He'll hate that," Remus grinned a bit, remembering Harry when he was younger scowling and defending himself that he was not short to an older boy who was teasing him on one of Jace's birthday.

Sirius sighed, "Yeah he will. Oh and you should see him read, Merlin at first I thought he swallowed it…" And the two men continued talking about their boys throughout the night.

Flashback ended

* * *

Harry stood in Dumbledore's (call me Grandpa) office next to the floo. Fawkes, as soon as he'd seen Harry had perched on top of the boy's shoulder and happily began preening his feathers and then Harry's hair, much to the young boy's consternation. Remus (You can still call me Uncle Remus Harry), Sirius, and Grandpa were outside talking to each other.

They quickly came back in, Grandpa's eyes twinkled brightly at the sight of his bloody Phoenix and Harry. Sirius who was looking serious took one look at Harry and had cracked into a full blown grin. He began to choke, trying to hold in his laughter. Remus rolled his eyes, Jace was in his arms, asleep and drooling on the back of Remus's shirt.

Harry smirked at that sight and at Sirius choking.

"A problem dear godfather of mine," Harry asked looking very poise with a bird preening his head. Sirius started laughing and everyone followed after him.

After that, Grandpa went through the floo, then went Remus and Jace (after some debate they decided to bring Jace along, asking Severus to take care of the boy was too much like signing your death warrant), and then the last people left were Harry and Sirius.

Sirius looked worriedly at Harry, "You sure about this kiddo? You don't have to do it."

Harry stared at the floo, the green fire reflecting in his eyes. "I-," Harry shook his head and looked at Sirius, "I have to do it Sirius." And with that Harry rushed into the floo and disappeared before Sirius could go with him.

Harry fell flat onto the Manor's tile floors. "Harry," said Remus looking quizzically, "Where is Sirius?" Sirius at that moment appeared, landing gracefully without a whisper on on the floor, making Harry scowl as he was still sprawled on the ground. Sirius looked frantic and as soon as he saw Harry he lifted him up, "Harry! Why'd you go into the floo without me, what if you got lost somewhere. That's dangerous!"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered morosely, staring at his feet, scolding himself for making Sirius worried again.

Sirius sighed, "Just don't do it again okay." Harry nodded. Sirius then grinned, "Hey look at that everyone. My godson flooed all by himself for the first time! Wait," Sirius looked at his godson, "It is your first time right?" Harry shook his head. Sirius and Remus's jaws fell open. "Alone?" Remus demanded. "Yes Uncle Remus," Harry said. "When and how?" Sirius asked at the same time Remus asked, "Why?"

"Well Lily was getting Jace ready to go to Diagan Alley to get something for him, and I asked if I could go and she said yes, so I went in the floo," Harry said simply, as if this made loads of sense.

Sirius's hands were in fists and Remus just growled, intent on finding the Potters, his hands gripping Jace tightly as he walked away.

Sirius however much he wanted to the same couldn't as Harry was staring at him fearfully, his emerald eyes wide.

"Harry?" Sirius asked softly, gently touching Harry's shoulder.

Harry burst into tears. Sirius taken aback, but recovered quickly, put his arms around his child.

"I'm I'm so sorry," Harry gasped in tears. "Are you super mad at me?"

"What?" Sirius looked astonished, "What? Harry child, no. I could never be mad at you little one." Sirius stroked his child's wild hair, kissing his head.

"Y-you're not?" Harry asked as he stopped crying.

"No child. I was just astonished that you managed to do it all by yourself. It's unheard of for a child as young as you to go by themselves into the floo. And to have heard you've done it before, even younger with no one taking care of you made be astonished. But I'm so proud of you Harry. I'm not mad at you."

"Ok," Harry said softly, "I'm sorry I made you worry Sirius."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Sirius looked up to the sounds of someone nearing them. Albus looked weary and Remus came behind him, looking shock and something else. _Guilt_ , Sirius thought. Jace just woke up, yawning and yanking Remus's long locks of brown hair into his mouth. "What happened?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head warningly, glancing at Harry. Albus said, "Let's talk in my office shall we." "Wait, what about James and Lily?" Harry asked confused looking at all three of the adults. "Harry," Sirius said gently, realizing what might have happened. "Let's go." Harry looked at Sirius, and it looked like it dawned him too.

"No," Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry-"

"No. No." Harry ran away from him, his tiny legs seemed to guide him where to go. Gasping weakly, he reached the potions room. There he saw his parents lying as if they were dead on the floor. Harry reached them, his legs too weak, he collapsed next to his dead parents.

"No," Harry whispered in anguish. He felt Sirius put his hands on his shoulder, but Harry didn't acknowledge him. Harry laid a hand on his mother's, trying to will it to come, but no tears came out.

* * *

Hey guys! I had to write this chapter again because I accidently deleted it, so here it is. And thank you so much for your reviews, they made my day. Btw random question, do you guys think that Salazar Slytherin is a reincarnation of Loki and Godric Gryffindor, Thor. Oh yeah and who watched the new movie Thor: Ragnarok. (Hint: I did!):)


	6. Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 **Lord James Potter and his wife Lily Potter found dead!**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 **Today at the Potter Manor, 12:26AM, Jason Evans Potter (aka the boy-who-lived) and his brother Harrison James Potter find out that they are orphaned. Lord James Charles Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans) are found dead lying in the Potter Manor. Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot), who was just visiting his friends, was the first to lay his eyes on the bodies of the adult Potters. It seems to be that the cause of the deaths was a slow-acting poison. There are searches being conducted to see who did this dreadful crime and the Aurors are doing their best, and they believe in no time that the culprit will be caught.**

 **Further speculations on what the poison was is on the editorial section**

Harry pulled his arms around his knees and rested his chin on them and stared at the Black Manor's gardens from the gigantic window, warm rays of sunlight bathing across his face.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?"

Harry didn't turn around, as he already heard Sirius enter his room. His room. It was beautiful, everything could ask for and more. There was a gigantic bookshelf that looked like it couldn't even fit in his room, yet it did. Magic of course, but it was still amazing. And even if one didn't count the books, the room was still large and spacious. Probably quadruple the size of Harry's original bedroom.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

He could feel his godfather's concern, it was palpable. Harry turned to face him.

"Really I'm fine. Shouldn't you be with Jace?"

"Nah. Remus is better at handling him. But I'm not here to talk about Jace. I'm here for you." Sirius smiled at him.

Harry shrugged, "I don't need anything."

Sirius walked towards him, his leather boots sinking into the rug around his bed. His dark blue eyes never straying Harry's face.

"You know I never liked the dark," his godfather remarked, gesturing towards the huge open windows as he sat on the bed, "It reminded me too much of Grimmauld Place."

"Your family home," Harry exclaimed.

"Yes," Sirius frowned. "I hated it there. My mother always raving about pure blood supremacy. My father too weak to stand up for what's right. And my brother," here Sirius's voice broke, "Regulus. I-I made a mistake and I was too late to save him. I was blind to his struggles, and I left my brother to those monsters. I was supposed to protect him you know. I was his big brother, his protector." Sirius turned to Harry, and smiled sadly. He touched Harry's hands and whispered, "One of the things I love about you kiddo is the way you protect and love Jace. Never stop Harry, don't make the same mistakes I did."

"I won't," said Harry solemnly. "But you are a better person now Sirius. You take care of me and protect Jace and I."

Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair. "And I shall never stop. Now let's forget about all of that and how about lunch," Sirius frowned at the newspaper that was innocently resting in Harry's lap, "And can I borrow that?" At Harry's nod, Sirius took the paper and folded it in half and tucked it into his robes. "Come now, you should eat, you're too thin."

"Sirius you sound like Mrs. Weasley," Harry grinned hopping out of his bed. Sirius stared at his godson, sputtering. "Molly. I sound like a screaming banshee!?."

Harry stared, "No like a concerned mother." He suddenly winced. Sirius noted his sudden change in mood and grinned with fake enthusiasm, "Let's check on Remus and your troublemaker of a brother. Who knows what he will do with Moony to bore him."

"Yeah let's," Harry said dully and walked out of his room with a worried godfather on his trail.

* * *

It turned out that Jace didn't need their rescue as he was having plenty of fun already by painting the used to be shining white tile floors with spaghetti sauce and a despaired Remus soaked with the red sauce as well. Harry's spirits lifted a bit as he tried to stifle his amusement in seeing his favorite uncle covered in sauce and noodles. Sirius didn't bother and burst out with laughter and gave Jace a pat on the shoulder. He even went as far as to 'accidently' spilling more spaghetti on Remus's lap. And so they ended lunch with acid glares and occasional bursts of chuckles. After everyone cleaned up, well on Jace's part, making a bigger mess (thank Merlin for cleaning charms) they all settled down on the comfortable couches in the lounge.

Harry sat on the expensive rugs, entertaining his brother as he caught the toy snitch again and again. Jace was happily clapping his hands and shrieking, "agin agin," whenever Harry looked close to stopping. Remus sat opposite to Sirius on the same couch, looking at the boys with a small smile on his face.

"He'll make a great seeker, won't he," Sirius grinned proudly, chest puffing out as he stared at his wonderful godson.

"Yes he will," Remus watched Harry pass the snitch to Jace now, who was fumbling with the toy, his three year old little fingers not quite able to grasp it.

"And Jace a chaser if I ever saw one. His aim is excellent," Sirius smirked pointedly at Remus, and the werewolf threw a pillow at him. Another pillow was thrown at him, and Sirius exclaimed, "Hey," only to realize that the other pillow didn't come from Remus's direction. Harry was looking across at him with a tentative smile on his face, his hand outstretched from him. Sirius kept a hold of his emotions, which were filled warmth and love for his godson and anger at his ex-best friends, and roared, "Oh it is so on," and from there on it escalated on to the Great Pillow Fight for the evening.

* * *

It soon became night and it was close to the time when Lily put Jace to sleep, and the time which Harry made his bedtime too, and he slowly trudged towards his room with a contented smile on his face. He never felt so warm and happy. In Godric's Hollow and the Potter Manor, he never felt so at peace. It was always cold and he was always either hungry or alone. Here it was loud and filled with love. For him, Harry realized with a jolt. Lily and James showered Jace with love, so it was always there, but it was never directed at him. It had been so long since he felt it, and it filled him up with happiness and warmth. Because of his eidetic memory, Harry remembered what love felt like, but it felt distant and he had almost forgot the feelings it gave him. Now that he felt it fully again… Harry shook his head. _Don't think like that_ , he mentally scolded himself. He would never have it for long. Sirius and Remus, they would grow tired of him eventually. After all, Jace was much more playful, active, and he was the supposed buy-who-lived, their focus would completely leave Harry and he would be alone again.

 _It's better this way,_ he told himself. _And look at how much time it wastes._ For the whole day, he only got an hour to read, when with Lily and James he got hours of time. Here he only finished a few books and he had an entire library to plow through. _It doesn't matter,_ he growled mentally, when they forget him, he would have plenty of time to read or explore to occupy himself. It was much better than before, and he should be grateful for that. Harry strode determinedly to his room, shaking of the depressed feelings. Before he could go in however, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He jumped startled, coming face to face with Sirius.

"Sorry I startled you," his godfather's smooth voice washed over him. "Remus wants to read a story before bedtime. So coming kiddo?" Sirius opened his arms. Harry stared at the outstretched arms, memories flashing through his eyes, remembering four years back when Sirius used to carry him around Potter Manor. Without thinking, Harry entered into the arms that encircled around him. He gasped softly as Sirius lifted him up, his godfather's warm hands on his back reassuringly. Harry's chin touched his godfather's shoulders, and immediately Harry felt tears spring into his eyes. Warmth spread all over him and his arms slowly worked their way around the man.

Sirius had a similar gasp escape out of him. It didn't register in the infirmary, when he carried Harry, but Merlin his child was so light. He felt like he was carrying a baby, not an almost six year old child. Anger coursed through him, but it abated as he felt Harry's arms circle around him. Though his rage at the dead Potter adults didn't lessen, his love for this child took over his thoughts.

Harry smiled sleepily. He knew Sirius would leave him sooner or later. Hopefully it would be later. But for now he would soak it up as much as he could.

* * *

Hey everyone! Guess what, I'm alive and I'd like to stay that way, so please don't kill me! I know I said I would post in a week, but that obviously didn't happen. I am sorry about that, but one thing I am sure about is that I **will** finish this story. And I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. Hopefully the next one will be a quick update.

Please review (hopeful face)


	7. Adapting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Transfiguration was a highly complex subject Harry was beginning to realize. But as he began to study it in more depth, he also began to realize transfiguration was also not all accurate either. For every page he seemed to read in every single transfiguration book he had, there seemed to be restrictions on everything. Of course, he knew many things were illegal, like Human Transfiguration and Trans-species transformation. Harry shivered, suddenly imagining himself vividly as an insect.

In the books it showed how much energy one needed to cast different transfiguration spells, but each spell differed from each other. Each spell needed something different to be casted, the wand movements, the mass would be measured and taken into caution. But for Harry, he could do it without any of those things. All he needed to do was think. He didn't need a wand, the mass didn't matter either. It used to take a lot of his concentration to lift up his bed and other heavy things, but now with practice it was super easy

Harry now closed his eyes and imagined his charms book. He smiled as he felt something appear into his lap. He conjured the book, sort of, more like summoned it, but rather than flying towards him, it appeared to him from the last place it was lying in. It was much better than summoning, since summoning was messier and wasted more time.

Closing the transfiguration book he just finished, another thought occurred to him. He'd been in the Black Manor for a week now, and it was like a dream come true. And he was very scared of the dream ending. Harry smiled, remembering his first morning in the Manor.

 **Flashback**

Harry was awake before all the occupants in the house as usual. The clock in his head always made sure of that, so he was always up by 6:00AM. He showered and got dressed. Then he went downstairs. He usually got a snack for himself, he long stopped making breakfast, lunch, and dinner for his family. At first, a few days after Voldemort attacked them, Lily asked the three year old Harry to make breakfast for Jace as she was preoccupied with cleaning the house. She preferred not having house elves as she was used to the muggle way and wanted the rest of the family to get used to it as well. Lily had seen Harry make food for himself once and decided he could handle it that day. And the next day and the days after that. A whole year had passed, but Lily soon stopped asking Harry to make food, and thinking she didn't want him to do it anymore, he decided to stop. For awhile he used to prepare the food food for his family, trying to please his parents, but with no thank you's, smiles, ruffles on the hair, and kisses on the cheek as Jace got without doing anything, Harry stopped, feeling like nothing he did would ever get him the same attention as Jace got.

Now Harry paused as he reached the kitchen. What if he prepared breakfast for Remus, Sirius, and of course Jace? He always made food for Jace (if Lily didn't already make it). That would make them happy right? In fact they might always remember him then, and if they forgot, he'd still make it. After all, Sirius and Remus already did so much for him. They remembered him when his parents forgot him. They took him in still and cared for him. Decision made, Harry began making breakfast. He rummaged the cupboards and fridge and came out with many fascinating things. Harry grinned. This could be fun.

Remus woke to the smell of a delicious aroma. His mouth watered as he thought he smelled bacon. Suddenly fully awake he jumped out of his bed. If Sirius was cooking, there would obviously be something burnt. As Sirius had released all of his family's house elves, Remus was the one who usually cooked, because he was way better than Sirius. Really the man had burnt water once.

Remus quickly threw on some clothes and practically flew down the stairs. He hoped Sirius was not close to burning the Manor, thank god for werewolf scenes, he knew nothing was burning yet. "Sir-" he stopped to find his childhoods best friends son, who was almost like his son, making breakfast. The boy turned, a smile appearing on his face when he saw his uncle. Said uncle was staring open-mouthed as he watched the five-year old flipping an omelet with ease on a burning hot pan, near an equally hot stove.

"Good morning Uncle Remus. Have you slept well?" Harry asked cheerfully. That shook Remus out of his shock and he rushed to Harry's side. He whimpered as Harry flipped another omelet on the pan. Harry seemed to finally realize something was off.

"What's wrong Uncle Remus?"

"HARRY!"

Both Remus and Harry jumped and turned around at the sound. Sirius's hair looked wild and his pajamas were ruffled. He was wide awake though, in contrast with his appearance, and his dark blue eyes were only focused on one thing. Harry.

"What are you doing," he cried, rushing towards them and tried to grab the pan from Harry.

"What's wrong," Harry's little brows furrowed as he wondered what Remus and Sirius were making such a fuss about. Did they not want breakfast?

"Harry please give that pan to Remus. I don't want you to get hurt," Sirius said, trying to sound calm.

"Um okay. I'm already done with the eggs though." Harry handed the pan to Remus, who was looking at him with a contemplating expression.

Sirius sighed in relief once the pan was out of Harry's hands.

"Okay now what were you thinking!" He rounded on Remus before Harry could speak, "Did you let him do this?"

"No, I just arrived a minute ago. I believe Harry though was up for a while now."

Sirius now looked at Harry, who was in turn watching him with a fearful expression. Sirius sighed and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to yell at the child, not while he looked like he was expecting to be punished.

"Now Harry, would you please explain to me why you thought using the stove was such a good idea?" Sirius examined the eggs. One eyebrow lifted in disbelief.

"It's wonderfully cooked by the way, but that's besides the point? Why did you do it? You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Harry blushed softly, his parents had never complimented his cooking. Jace though made delicious moaning sounds, which usually made Harry smile happily.

"I just wanted to make breakfast for everyone. It's a thank you for you both for being nice to me and giving me a wonderful, beautiful room. I can't thank you both enough," Harry exclaimed sincerely.

Sirius winced as Harry beamed happily over being given things that everyone go. The things most took for granted. For the millionth time, he cursed Lily and James.

Remus on the other hand looked at Harry with a sad expression, wishing they rescued the child sooner.

"You've seem to have done this before," Sirius observed, recovering.

"Oh yes," Harry beamed eagerly. "I can make a lot of things. I used to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for Lily, James, Jace, and for myself of course."

"Used to?" Remus piped in for Sirius who seemed to being getting angrier each second.

Harry shrugged. "They stopped asking me, so I stopped."

"THEY DID WHAT!" Sirius bellowed, "I'll kill them again! How dare they… make my godson cook for their goddamn arses!"

Harry looked bewildered that his godfather was screaming bloody murder at Lily and James instead of being mad at Harry like he had first thought. Why was Sirius mad at his parents? Didn't they used to be their best friends?

Sirius caught sight of Harry's confused expression and he clenched his fists. It wasn't fair. His godson should have been cherished, loved. He hated the expression on his godson's face. The child didn't understand that he deserved their love. He didn't understand because of all the adults who had wronged him in his short life. Well Sirius was going to change that. He wouldn't stop until every single demeaning thought his godson thought about himself was banished from his mind. He wouldn't stop until he heard Harry's sweet, delightful carefree laughter again. He wouldn't stop until his child behaved like a normal kid, without fear of getting punished. Sirius's thoughts were interrupted when Harry asked if Sirius was still mad at him.

"Huh?" Oh no kiddo. I'm not mad at all." Sirius looked at all the food his godson made. "Now can I try some of this. It smells delicious." Harry beamed.

 **Flashback ended**

That day, for the first time in his life two adults had expressed their love for his cooking skills and moaned at every bite they ate. Then they made him promise not to cook without their supervision and told him that he didn't have to do anything for them. They also asked if they could prepare food with him. He was a bit confused at first, but shrugged it of. And as you could imagine, Harry was also left feeling very pleased.

For the past days Sirius played pranks (trying to get Harry to ease up) on everyone in the Manor (except Jace) and everywhere. Remus was pranked the most, but the enraged werewolf soon retaliated with Harry in tow. In one day Sirius was drenched in mud, became a blonde, sported green and silver polka dots, got his voice high-pitched, and had to wrestle his favorite dessert as it decided to run away from him. Harry was laughing all along after Remus reassured him Sirius wouldn't be mad and took pictures. Jace was clapping his hands and laughing so hard, Harry had been scared that his brother would start choking. By the end of the day, Sirius fell to his knees in front of a smirking Remus and and an unsure Harry and made a huge dramatic apology that had Harry in tears and Remus rolling his eyes.

Harry now had an idea. He would give Sirius a wake up call. After all Sirius did tell him that pranks were just for fun and it wouldn't hurt his or Remus's feelings. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. A large empty pale blue bucket appeared in front of him. Harry grinned.

Harry tiptoed into Sirius's room. He levitated the now full bucket up in the air right above his snoring godfather. Shaking with silent laughter, Harry let the water fall.

"AGHHH!" Sirius woke up drenched in freezing laughter. He stopped cursing when he heard the laughter. It was music to his ears. His godson's laughter sounded like tiny ringing bells of joy. A smile stretched on the man's face. Without warning he roared jokingly and sprang up wrapping his godson with his dripping, wet arms. Harry squealed in surprise, now he was wet and cold as well. His godfather roared and Harry shrieked in fear and bolted out of the room with his soaking wet dogfather in tow.

The wet dog leaped on Harry and the boy collapsed near the stairs where Sirius started licking him all over his face.

"Ew Sirius. Gerroff me!" Harry cried. And that was how Remus found them.

After a hot shower and some drying spells they all went downstairs. Jace woke up a few minutes after Remus and yelled excitedly at the top of the stairs. "I wan'a go do'n wit' Har'y!" the little boy cried as Remus moved to lift him up. The three-year old pointed to himself and declared, "Mis'lf."

So at that Remus called for Harry. When Harry moved to carry his brother, the boy stamped his foot and again said, "Mis'lf." Remus stared confused. Harry though, understood. He explained to Remus, "He wants to get down the stairs himself."

"Oh," Remus nodded, his confusion cleared. Harry though was decidedly nervous. He clearly remembered the last time he helped his brother down the stairs. Remus saw Harry's nervous expression and asked what was wrong. Harry bit his lip and shook his head to show that nothing was wrong and Remus though concerned decided not to push for answers.

It seemed Harry was worried for nothing because he and Remus were by Jace's side the entire time the boy got down. They finally made it to a petulant Sirius waiting for them at the bottom, who complained, "Finally! I'm starving."

After breakfast, Harry downed one of his nutrient potions, Sirius decided they all should go outside.

"Where?" Remus asked. They didn't go anywhere for the past week as they were worried about the Death Eaters making a move once they heard that the adult Potters were dead. It was made to the public that Sirius now had custody of the boy-who-lived and his brother. A week later nothing happened and Sirius was getting restless. Both men finally decided they should take a break and go out.

In the end they decided the beach. Once everyone got their belongings and Sirius's collection of beach toys, they apparate outside the Manor's point and the odd group took a city bus to the beach.

Harry took of his shoes and let his toes feel the warm sand under his feet. Jace was patting the sand and messing around it with one of the sand buckets Remus packed. After Harry helped Remus lay down the blanket and Sirius took out the chairs and a huge umbrella for shade, Sirius grinned, "Well who's ready to get wet?"

Sirius dragged Remus into the water and held Harry and Jace's hands as they stepped into the water.

"Ack!" Jace cried, getting used to the freezing water. He was soon giggling and splashing water near the shallow.

"Wanna go deeper," Sirius asked Harry, who nodded excitedly. They both walked a few steps, Harry tripping a bit on the pebbles and sharp rocks. He shrieked when Sirius splashed the freezing water onto his face. His godfather smirked. "That's payback for the morning."

Harry was still a bit weak and very malnourished, Madame Pompfrey made him promise not to do anything strenuous, so he went back quickly, enjoying the warm sand touching his feet again. Sirius went back with him after Remus waved them of, pointing at one happy, oblivious Jace who was splashing around and picking up rocks and throwing them around.

Sirius helped Harry make a huge sand castle, Harry tried to shape it like Hogwarts. After a while Remus came back with Jace in his arms, who looked a little less energetic. The boy was pouting. "Go bac! Go bac Remy!" he wailed. An exhausted Remus looked pleadingly at Sirius. "You take him. I'll stay here with Harry."

"Wait can I go too?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yeah sure kiddo," Sirius said happily and took Harry's hand and lifted Jace with another. "Let's go!"

They ran back to the water and Harry washed the sand of his clothes, feet, and hands. Then Jace and him played a splash war with Sirius. They collapsed laughing all dripping wet. That's when Harry started wheezing. Sirius immediately ran towards him, lifting him up. With Jace, he ran towards Remus.

"What happened?" Remus cried, staring aghast at the wheezing child.

"I don't know," Sirius muttered worriedly. He quickly conjured an inhaler and put it into the child's mouth. "Breathe Harry," he said gently. Harry slowly puffed in and out with the inhaler and slowly the wheezing ceased. Sirius sighed in relief and stroked Harry's wild hair, sweeping stray strands of the boy's forehead. He pulled the child to his chest and rocked him. "Never ever scare me like that again kiddo," he whispered.

They went back to the Manor and Sirius dropped all the beach bags unceremoniously on the floor. "Well that was one hell of a beach trip," he stared at the bags, "And I've got to get a house elf."

Remus hissed at him, "Watch your language. There're kids here."

After they all took a shower (Harry and Sirius taking it twice), they ate lunch and then went to the lounge to well lounge around. Jace soon got tired and fell asleep on Harry's lap.

"So Harry, did you have fun today?" Remus asked, interrupting Harry from the book he was reading.

"Yeah. I had loads of fun. I've never been to a beach before."

"Well then, I guess we'll be having many more beach trips in the future," Sirius cut in.

Harry smiled happily. "Thank you Sirius, Remus for taking us to the beach."

"No problem Harry," Remus smiled warmly. "Would you like to go anywhere else?"

"Um well I always wanted to go to an aquarium. Jace went before and showed me the pictures. I sounds fun." He looked up shyly at the adults. "Can we go there?"

"Sure kiddo," Sirius ruffled his hair. "But why didn't you go with Jace."

"Oh," Harry smiled sheepishly, "I didn't realize until they were leaving. I was too late to get ready."

"Wait Lily and James didn't tell you? They just left without you!?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"It's my fault. I didn't hear them. I was too busy reading," Harry said sadly.

"Pup," Remus gently touched Harry's chin, "It was not your fault. James and Lily should have told you. You were but a child."

"But-"

"No Harry," this time it was Sirius who spoke, "they were wrong kiddo. They shouldn't have left you. They were bad to you, and Remus is right. It's not your fault, everything they did to you was their fault. Do you understand Harry. It was their fault. Not yours."

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Good!" Sirius beamed and then opened his arms. "Come here kid." Remus took Jace of Harry's lap, and Harry scooted into Sirius's. "You know we'll never leave you behind right Harry?" Sirius said softly.

"You won't?" Harry whispered, clinging to his godfather. They wouldn't ever leave him?

"Nope. Never Harry. And if we ever do," Sirius grinned brilliantly, her white teeth showing, "I give you permission to knock some sense into us."

Harry choked back his tears. They wouldn't leave him. Sirius wouldn't. Never was what he said. Harry hoped with all his heart it was true.

"I'm so sorry I left you with Lily and James. I was stupid and I made a horrible mistake. But I'll never do it again kiddo, okay. I'm so sorry Harry. Can you forgive me?" Sirius murmured, his face buried in the soft raven-locks of his godson's hair.

"Yes Sirius. I was never mad at you anyway, so I forgive you," Harry snuggled more into Sirius's lap. "You should have been mad," Sirius said softly without Harry hearing him. But Remus did and the werewolf's sad brown eyes swiveled to his.

They sat there, the children on their laps soon fell fast asleep.

"Sirius, it's not your fault either. We thought they had changed one Voldemort disappeared."

"It is mine Remus!" Sirius whispered loudly. Harry moved a little, and Sirius's voice lowered. "We've seen them. How they neglected him. I should have known," Sirius shook his head angrily. "He's my godson and I should have been there for him. I left him all alone. You know what Albus said? When Harry was dying, he wrote with a broken quill on the wall, Goodbye Padfoot!" Sirius let his tears fall. "What type of godfather am I Remus? I failed him. We all failed him so bad Remus and- Merlin, in my nightmares I see what happens if Harry never woke up," Sirius wept brokenly.

"And that is why we have a second chance Sirius!" Remus squeezed his best friend's hand. "We have Harry right here and we can help him. Do not dwell on what would have happened. Yes he faced horrors that people our age could not face, and he's still so strong. Look at him, he can laugh, show compassion for others, and he's alive. You have a wonderful godson Sirius and you have a chance to raise him. And it's not your fault! Do you understand me Sirius, I won't let you drown in guilt again. Your strong and you will be stronger for Harry. I believe in you Sirius."

"Your right Remus." Sirius smiled. "You're always right," he laughed, "Your inspirational speeches are getting better Moony."

"Thank you Padfoot," Remus said exasperatedly. "I've had tons of practice." Sirius grinned brilliantly, looking much better, "Well it's good I have you Moony, otherwise I would never be sane. What would happen to the world with an insane, handsome Sirius Black on the loose."

Remus grinned, "God forbid. We'd all pray to Merlin." The two best friends laughed, the somber mood passed. They stared at the children who slept soundly.

"You know," Remus said breaking the silence, "They should spend some time with kids their age. It wouldn't do any good if we're all they talk to."

"Hmm. How do we do that?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"What about that school, for Britain wizarding children. I don't know the exact ages the children must be, but it's definitely is for pre-Hogwarts students. I heard some parents speak about it in Hogwarts about their younger ones."

Sirius stared blankly. "School?"

Remus face palmed himself.

* * *

 **Yay! I finished another chapter. Please review pretty please!.**


	8. Love Needs Reassuring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Sirius's first impression on Madame Eliza was that she was the no-nonsense type. She also seemed to instantly dislike him, but that was probably because of the awesome muggle look he was trying. He had torn skinny-jeans on and a black T-shirt that very nicely stated, One Glance At Me and You Will Fall In Love.

Obviously Madame Eliza didn't share those feelings. She did though seem smitten about Remus and didn't even spare Sirius a glance. Perhaps Sirius should have let Remus borrow his shirt. The devious werewolf had her eating out of his hands. Sirius pouted throughout the entire thing.

"Yes and how old is Mr. Potter again," the woman was asking as she fumbled with a few papers on her neat, organized, and pristine conditioned desk.

"Five, he turns six in July," Sirius jumped in to reply.

"Wonderful, he can be put with our little ones. School will start on the 2nd of August, don't worry I'll owl you all the information," she gave a smile to Remus while saying all that, and Sirius had to stifle his laugh.

Remus smiled back warmly and they walked out of the large wizarding schools doors.

"Have a good day," Madame Eliza called out with a cheery wave.

"You too," Remus said back and they were on their way. With a quick pop, they apparate back to the Manor.

"Siri!" Jase squealed happily as he saw his Uncle appear. He left the house-elf who was playing with him and ran toward the man with open arms.

"Lift! Lift!" he cried.

"Oh," Sirius put his hands on his hips, "so you wanted to be lifted up, huh?"

"Yes!"

"Then lift I shall," Sirius roared and picked up the little boy and threw him up in the air.

"Sirius!" Remus shrieked, his heart stopping as he entered the room to see the two year old flung up so high he almost hit the ceiling.

Sirius caught the boy and spun around, giving Remus a not as much of a guilty face he should have been wearing and said, "What, I caught him."

Remus slapped his forehead and Harry giggled. Both men spotted Harry holding a book, hiding near the sofas, laughing at them with amusement shining in his emerald eyes. Remus grinned and strode over.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Knights of the Round Table! It's awesome."

"Oh I read that book as well. My favorite knight was actually Sir Gawaine."

"No way, it's Sir Lancelot who's the best!"

Sirius smiled as he watched the two bicker and laugh about the characters in the book and then turned back to look at Jase who was still in his arms.

"Do you want to read a book too?"

Jase made a face. "No," he declared.

Sirius chuckled. "Me neither kiddo. Let's go play with the toy quaffle."

"Yay," Jase pumped his fist in the air in joy.

* * *

"So Harry how about it? Do you want to go to school?"

"I've always wanted to actually. There'd be more books and peop- um yeah books."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look at his slip. They were seated on the dining table, deciding they would talk to Harry while Jase was napping.

"That's understandable Harry," Remus said gently.

Harry bit his lip. "So do you guys want me to go to school."

"Yes," Remus said firmly. "We want you to hang out with people your own age, you don't want to be hanging out with us oldies all the time," Remus teased.

"Hey, who are you calling oldie. I'll have you know I have only one grey hair! Only one! Whereas you, Moony, have a hundred!" Sirius whined.

"We're the same age Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"Is- is it okay if I stay with you?" Harry asked softly.

Remus looked surprised. "Sure if you want Harry, we're not forcing you. But are you sure you don't want to?"

Sirius cut in, "Harry we are not going to force you. It's your choice, but you are going to get lonely if you stay. It's just for a few hours every day minus the weekends. Think about it alright. And we are not going to get mad if you say no," Sirius added in after thought.

Harry looked down, his black tufts of hair falling on on his face so the men couldn't see his expression.

"Do- do you not want me anymore?" Harry asked so forlornly that it made Sirius's heart break. He got up with a loud push, the chair squeaked on the marble floors, and made a round to get to Harry. The boy looked up startled as he watched his godfather storm towards him. Sirius ignored the boy's flinch and he put an arm around him and pulled the child closer.

"We," he said seriously and slowly, "are never going to leave you. Not until we die. I promise Harry, and I will repeat it over and over again till it sinks in."

Harry had tears in his eyes as he watched Sirius searchingly as if to see if he could detect if the man was lying. When he saw no sign of that his body slumped in relief and he sagged on his godfather, hugging the life out of the man, sobbing quietly.

Sirius hugged him back just as fiercely and kissed his godson's head. Remus looked at them both lovingly with watery eyes.

"Then I'll go," Harry gasped out. "I'll go."

Sirius smiled. "I'm so proud of you kiddo, but I'll be proud either way. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I want to go." Harry sniffled and gave an embarrassed smile to Remus. The werewolf just grinned.

"I feel quite left out here, Harry. Why don't you give me a big hug as well. Not too tight," he added quickly as the little boy jumped on him. "Oomph," he joked. "Is it just me, or are you getting heavier."

Harry giggled and mumbled something like, "silly Moony," his face buried in the man's sweater, soaking it wet with the leftover tears. Remus smiled gently and heaved the boy higher so he could fit on his hips.

"Come on you need a nap. I'll read you a story to help you sleep."

Harry nodded sleepily. "Thank you Moony. Thank you Pa'foot," he slurred tiredly.

Sirius smiled sadly. "There's nothing to thank us for Harry."

The boy was to drowsy answer back and Remus gave Sirius a small smile and they left the dining room. Sirius sighed wearily and accioed one of his most precious albums and started sifting through the pictures. He caressed a picture of Lily, James, Remus, Harry, Jase, and him laughing and playing around with the little ones. It was how Remus found him asleep, mouth open, drooling a little while hugging the book. The younger man smiled and gently pried the album from his best friend's hands and summoned a blue, dark blanket to cover him. He whispered a good night to his sleeping friend and left the room flicking his wand, "nox."

* * *

Hi… (eyes peek out from the hands hiding my face) I'm sorry! I've just been so busy and I had no time to read much alone write. But I did swear to try my best to finish this story, so here another short chapter! Next time I'll try to make it so that I add two chapters for one so it will be longer. Hope you enjoyed this! Review if you liked it… or not:)


End file.
